onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Heart of the Matter
}} "Heart of the Matter" is the eleventh episode of ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It was written by Jenny Kao and Katie Wech and directed by David Boyd. It premiered on March 20, 2014. Synopsis Alice and Cyrus discover alarming information involving prisoners Jafar has under his control and changes their priorities. Meanwhile, the Red Queen is in critical danger and no one can help her except the Knave by surrendering information to Jafar that he's been desperately seeking. In flashback, Anastasia is about to marry the King and strikes up a friendship with Cora that directly impacts Will. Cora also confronts Will resulting with him asking her for a shocking demand. Recap Cast Starring *Sophie Lowe as Alice *Michael Socha as Knave of Hearts *Peter Gadiot as Cyrus *Emma Rigby as the Red Queen *Naveen Andrews as Jafar *John Lithgow as the White Rabbit Guest Starring *Brian George as Old Prisoner *Barbara Hershey as Cora *Iggy Pop as the Caterpillar *Peta Sergeant as the Jabberwocky Co-Starring *Ben Cotton as Tweedle #2 *Matty Finochio as Tweedle #1 *Michael Jonsson as King's Guard *Trevor Lerner as Burly Guy *Chad Riley as Jafar's Guard Uncredited *Unknown as Ruby Trivia |-|Production Notes= Title *The title card features the serpent staff.File:W111Title.png *ABC's press release for this episode misnames it as "Heart of the Day". Production Notes *Jafar uses two incantations to try to take control over the Genie Lamps: **"Incipio. Tres genies in utres. Ego te coniungere. Da mihi virtutem!" which is Latin for "Begin. Three genies in bottles. I join you. Give me power!" that there is no word for "genie" in Latin, so this word is plain English. **When it does not work, he tries "Magicae res tres. Vult totam!" which means "Three magic things. He wants all!" However, that does not work either. *Co-star Chad Riley, who plays Jafar's guard, also plays Black Knight #2 in the Once Upon a Time episode "Child of the Moon". |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Wonderland flashbacks occur after "We Are Both" and "Heart of Stone" and before "Queen of Hearts". *The Storybrooke flashbacks take place at an unspecified time, sometime after "Lady of the Lake". ::*In "We Are Both"File:202Aftermath.png and "Lady of the Lake",File:203HoleInTheRoad.png there's a hole in the road between Granny's Diner and Standard Clocks, from the Wraith's attack (not the same hole as the rabbit hole that the White Rabbit makes in front of the entrance to the clock tower).File:W111HoleInTheRoad.png By the time of "The Doctor", the hole has been repaired,File:205LetItRainLetItRain.png meaning that this episode takes place either between "Lady of the Lake" and "The Doctor", or after "The Doctor": In "Heart of the Matter, the area in front of Granny's can be glimpsed in the background when Alice and her friends visit Storybrooke, and the hole is gone. *The present-day Wonderland events occur after "Dirty Little Secrets" and before "To Catch a Thief". |-|Cultural References= Fairytales and Folklore *This episode is a rendition of Through the Looking-Glass, focusing on the Red Queen's rise to power. **Also included are the Jabberwocky, Tweedledee, and Tweedledum from the same story. *This episode features Alice, the Caterpillar, Knave of Hearts, the Queen of Hearts, and the White Rabbit from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, as well as the genie, the evil sorcerer and the sultan from the "Aladdin" story. *Seeing Storybrooke for the first time, Alice remarks, "Curiouser and curiouser", which is what the character says the first time she grows big in the Alice's Adventures in Wonderland novel. *The White Rabbit spots a Storybrooke establishment called The Rabbit Hole,File:W111QuiteLikeIt.png a reference to the Alice's Adventures in Wonderland story. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *Jafar's book contains a long Latin textFile:W111GenieWisdomBook.png consisting of excerpts from Ars grammatica by Aelius Donatus, a fourth century Roman grammarian and teacher of rhetoric. The excerpts are from his first Ars grammatica, known as Ars Minor, which is a brief overview of the eight parts of speech. The text in the spell book is from the section De praepositione, "about preposition". The following is a comparison of the original excerpt and the adapted version. Some sentences have been moved around for the show (these are highlighted), while others are used twice (these are set in bold): ::*The book also contains an upside-down version of an illustrationFile:W111TurnThePage.png from Key of Solomon, an old grimoire (textbook of magic) incorrectly attributed to King Solomon. This particular illustration is from one of the earliest manuscript of the grimoire, entitled The Clavicle of Solomon, revealed by Ptolomy the Grecian, written in English and Latin and dated 1572. The text "Jesus Salvator" (Jesus the Savior) connects the eight-pointed cross with Jesus Christ. :::*Around the illustration, there are characters from the reconstruction of the mysterious Emerald Tablet,Photograph of the tablet which is one of the pillars of Western alchemy. It has been translated by many people over the centuries, and is said to be inscribed with the secrets of the universe. One interpretation suggests that the text describes seven stages of alchemical transformation—calcination, dissolution, separation, conjunction, fermentation, distillation and coagulation. :::**The opposite page contains an illustrationFile:W111TurnThePage2.png by the sixteenth century Italian naturalist Ulisse Aldrovandi book History of Monsters (Monstrorum historia cum Paralipomenis historiae omnium animalium), published posthumously in 1642. The illustration, known as "Monstrum cornutum, and alatum aliudmale", shows a winged monster without arms, with animal ears and face. ::*As Jafar turns the pages, he stops at an incantation:File:W111TheRightPage.png Incipio Tres genies in utres Ego te coniungere Da mihi virtutem Magicae res tres Vult totam Ego illegible illegible :Which is Latin for: Begin Three genies* in bottles Give me power Three magic things He wants all I''illegible'' ::*Note that the word "genie" is plain English :*This is the same incantation that Jafar uses to take control of the Genie Bottles, However, he does not say the last stanza. ::*On the opposite page, characters from the Emerald Tablet can be seen on the right side of the page. Note that many of them are upside-down and/or mirror-inverted. :*Another pageFile:W111AndRightNow.png shows the Tree of Life from Kabbalah. This symbol represents, as a series of divine emanations, God's creation, the nature of revealed divinity, the human soul, and the spiritual path of ascent by man. ::*The characters on the page are symbols for alchemical processes, inclduing Abstraction, Putrefication, Digestion 1, Purification 1 and Reverberation 2. The symbol for Fixation is printed on the opposite page. *When Jafar tries to take control of the genie bottles, after he tries the second incantation, you can see a fourth genie bottle on the table, next to the other three.File:W111NotWorking.png Costume Notes *The dress Cora wears for the scene where Anastasia tries to run away,External screenshot is the same dress that she wears in her last two flashback scenes in the Once Upon a Time episode "Sisters",File:519HidingCora.png but with different embroidery. International Titles Videos W1x11 - Heart of the Matter - Promo References }} ---- nl:Heart of the Matter ru:Суть дела